two red line
by yunmi404
Summary: tak ada dalam kamus hyukjae menjadi bottom.. namun, saat hal itu terjadi... / haehyuk / mpreg / dldr


Tittle: two red line..

pairing: Haehyuk

rated: k-m

warning: mpreg, dldr

...

.

.

,

,

,

,

"hyukki.. baby.. "

Suara Jesicca menginterupsi lamunan hyukjae. Seketika dia tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dua garis merah mengubah hidupnya. Dua garis merah menurunkan harga dirinya.

"baby, buka pintunya, kau sudah lama di dalam, apa kau sakit?"

Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya. Kenyataan yang baru dia terima meruntuhkan akal sehatnya. Masa depannya tak akan sesuai keinginannya lagi. Hatinya terus menyangkal kenyataan pahit yang dia terima, tapi tiga testpack menguatkan jika hasilnya tak mungkin salah. Semuanya menyatakan hal yang sama. Kini dia telang mengandung anak dari lelaki lain, hasil dari one night stand mereka.

Dia sering melakukannya dengan lelaki lain, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menjadi bottom. Dan saat dia "merelakan" dirinya menjadi bottom, dia tak terpikirkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Dan lelaki beruntung itu adalah….

"LEE DONGHAE SIALAN"

Hyukjae meninju cermin dengan kepalan tinjunya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya kasar dan tak memperdulikan wanita cantik yang dari tadi menantinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hyukki baby, apa kau sakit? Oh my god, kenapa mukamu pucat sekali? Apa kau demam?"

Wajah hyukjae pucat, matanya merah, dan badannya bergetar. Jesicca meraba kening hyukjae, namun hyukjae menepisnya dan meninggalkannya. Jesicca yang hendak mengejar hyukjae, membatalkan niatnya saat matanya menangkap benda yang cukup familiar baginya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"oh my god"

Jesicca menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat melihat dua garis merah di testpack. Dia tahu apa artinya. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon.

"hyukki baby, ku mohon angkat"

Jesicca menggigit kuku jarinya. Cemas, gelisah, takut bercampur satu. Mulutnya terus memanggil nama hyukjae seperti mantra. Hyukjae tak mengangkat telponnya walau jesicca sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"oh tuhan, jauhkan dia dari segala hal yang lebih buruk lagi"

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memukul-mukul pintu seperti ingin merubuhkannya. Otaknya masih merekam jelas saat malam itu terjadi, walau dirinya sedang dikuasai alcohol, tapi dia masih ingat semua kejadian dengan detil. Dia yakin, donghae menaruh obat di dalam minumannya.

Hyukjae, the badass. Tak mungkin jatuh begitu saja, rayuan sehebat apapun tak akan mampu meruntuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggi, dia tak mungkin menjadi bottom.

"Lee donghae sialan, buka pintunya!"

Bukkk..

Kepalan hyukjae tepat meninju pipi donghae, saat dia membukan pintu apartemennya. Donghae jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

"hi baby, inikah caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu setelah lama tak bertemu?"

Donghae bangkit dan siap untuk memeluk hyukjae, tangannya terentang siap memeluk hyukjae.

"berhenti, ku peringatkan kau, maju lagi satu langkah, kau hanya tinggal nama"

Donghae berhenti dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bilang "ok"

"so, kau ada perlu apa ke sini, baby?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL BABY!"

"ok baby, oops, sorry"

Donghae tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya. Aura benci hyukjae pada donghae semakin besar. Sikap donghae membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"aku ingin kau MATI"

Hyukjae siap memukul donghae. dengan cekatan, donghae menangkis tangan hyukjae. Satu detik kemudian, donghae berhasil mengunci hyukjae, tangan kanannya tersimpan di balik punggungnya.

Donghae mendekatkan dadanya ke punggung hyukjae, menghilangkan jarak diantaranya.

"kau masih ingat saat kau mendesah dan memanggil namaku? Aku yakin kau ingin melakukannya lagi dan kau tak bisa melakukannya lagi jika aku mati, baby"

Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga hyukjae. Rasa basah di telinga hyukjae membuat tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik. Hyukjae menutup matanya, menggertakkan giginya. Dia kembali teringat sensasi nikmat di malam itu.

Tapi kenyataan dia sedang mengandung anak dari donghae membuyarkan semuanya. Amarah kembali meliputinya. Dia menginjak kaki donghae, saat genggaman hyukjae merenggang dia berbalik dan menyikut barang berharga donghae dengan lutut kakinya.

"uughhh, baby"

Donghae langsung roboh dan langsung "menenangkan" harta karunnya itu.

Hyukjae melemparkan testpack ke muka donghae, dia mengambilnya dan matanya terbelalak.

"baby"

"BRENGSEK, KAU SUDAH MERUSAK MASA DEPANKU DAN HARGA DIRIKU"

Buukkk.. Hyukjae menendang perut donghae.

Shock masih menguasai diri donghae. tiba-tiba donghae menyeringai.

"baby, kini kau milikku penuh"

Donghae bangkit sambil memegang perutnya. Seringaian belum hilang dari bibirnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita. Kita akan menikah"

"itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpimu. Aku akan melakukan aborsi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

an: sorry.. kayaknya ff lama blum bisa dilanjutin.. tapi diusahain buat dilanjut..

so.. mohon dukungannya untuk ff ini :DDD


End file.
